


Half demon

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus is insecure about his cat eyes





	Half demon

Alec slowly stirred awake, and as he opened his eyes he realised three things. 

He wasn't in his own bed.

He was naked.

And...

There was a very warm, very soft body next to him.

  
Alec lifted his head to see Magnus still asleep, lying next to him. He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, smiling to himself. They hadn't gone all the way, last night but both were able to pleasure each other, until they both reached satisfaction. Alec had loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of Magnus everywhere.

Alec turned his head to the side and watched Magnus sleep. Magnus had no make up on and his gentle breaths were calming to Alec. _'He is beautiful,'_ Alec thought. Alec shifted slightly and gently pushed Magnus's hair out of Magnus's face, causing Magnus to stir awake. "Hey," Magnus whispered, his voice a bit ruff from sleep. But Alec didn't reply, he was too busy staring at Magnus's eyes. His cat-eyes.

Alec was in awe at how alluring his eyes were. Magnus realised his glamour wasn't on, so he quickly made a move to glamour his eyes but Alec stopped him. "Don't. Don't cover them! They are beautiful. You. Are beautiful," Alec whispered, as he looked deep into Magnus's eyes, Alec's own eyes shining with honesty. Magnus realised that he was blushing. And Alec felt a jolt of pride because he had just made the High Warlock of Brooklyn blush! Magnus smiled at Alec and snuggled into Alec's neck, giving it a light kiss. "No one has ever called my eyes beautiful." Magnus whispered into Alec's neck. Alec held onto Magnus tightly. "People have called my Warlock mark many many names, but... beautiful wasn't one of them." Magnus carried on. Alec's heart clenched at Magnus's words and he felt anger towards all those people who had hurt Magnus. "After all, they do show that I am a demon."

  
"Half demon," Alec corrected, he turned his head and looked Magnus in the eye. "Yes Magnus you are half demon but your also human too. You and I both know what real demons are like, they are cold and vile creatures. But you? You are the most warm and caring and amazing person I have ever come across, and these eyes? They make you, you! And screw all those people who don't know beauty when they cross paths with it!" Magnus was speechless at Alec's words, so Magnus just leaned in to kiss Alec deeply, in reply. 


End file.
